Before the Beginning
by CJ Foxy
Summary: Why hasn't the White Fang been top priority? Because before them there was a different threat. This is the story of triumph that 96 students participated in. This happens two years prior to the RWBY we all know and love. OPEN SYOC! More details inside. If you submit just know that your character could die. Shout out to my Beta Reader, De4thstopper.
1. Form

Hi everyone! This is my first SYOC. I hope you all like it. There is no limit to the amount of characters one can submit. There is a contest about this on my page. One rule. PM's only! So here is the form. I have my main OC's form below as well.

Name: (First and Last)

Nicknames: (By who)

Gender:

Age: (Student: 16-17, Hunter: 20-40, Henchmen: 16-40)

Species: (If Faunus what animal features)

Family: (Names)

Background:

Personality:

Affiliation: (NO NEUTRAL!)

Position: (Student, Hunter, Henchman)

Kingdom: (Vale, Mistral, Atlus, Vacuo)

Weapon: (Name and Colors)

Semblance: (Optional)

Hair Color:

Hairstyle:

Eye Color:

Skin Complexion:

Outfit:

Sexuality:

Relationship Status: (If single and looking describe the type. If in a relationship give the name.)

Other:

My OC's form:

Name: Kitsune Mendokyll

Nicknames: Kai by his sisters and Kit by Angel.

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Species: Fox Faunus with ears and a tail.

Family: Zorra (Sister)

Reina (Sister)

Vixie (Sister)

Background: On Kitsune and his sisters' 7th birthday, their parents took them to a pizza shop. The pizza shop didn't serve Fauna. So they called the cops without telling the foxes to leave. So when the cops arrived they took the foxes to an alley and put them all on their knees. The cops beat the parents to death with battons. After they finished the parents they started on Kitsune's sister, Zorra. Kitsune didn't like this so he killed the cops with their battons. Ever since he has been raising the girls.

Personality: He is protective of his sisters. He is very nice to those he cares for. Although if you are someone trying to or if you have hurt those he cares for, there will be hell to pay.

Position: Student

Kingdom: Vale

Weapon: Hakai, an orange pistol that transforms into the hilt of a steel sword and the bullets turn into the blade.

Semblance: He can put his tail into a fire and it will catch. He can shoot the fire only once.

Hair Color: Red

Hairstyle: Like Jaune's

Eye Color: Black

Skin Complexion: Tan

Outfit: White muscle-tee under orange half-zipped

hoodie, black breastplate in the shape of a fox head, black jeans with knees ripped and brown and orange sneakers with gray shoelaces.

Sexuality: Straight

Relationship Status: Single and likes a girl who is bubbly and/or sweet and knows how to fight.

Other: Nothing


	2. Chapter 1: My Beginning

Before the Beginning

Chapter 1: My Beginning

Hello. My name is Kitsune. Kitsune Mendokyll. Two years ago myself and 95 other students set out to take down a big group trying to destroy all Huntsmen and Huntresses. But before I spoil anything let me start from the beginning.

It all started like this. I woke up in my bed. My 3 sisters and I live in a 3 bedroom apartment. Well I should say "live." I say this because the apartment building we live in is abandoned. Anyways, I woke up to the sounds of my sisters arguing. I, sluggishly, got out of bed. I put on my white muscle-tee and the black jeans with the knees ripped that sat at the end of my bed. I hesitated as I reached for the door. I didn't have to open it though, because it hit me in my face.

I felt myself hit the ground. My nose hurt. I clutched it and there was blood. "Sorry." I heard a sister say. I knew which sister it was. It was Zorra, the clumsy one. I looked up at the hand reaching for me and grabbed it. My sister somewhat helped me up. She lifted me up enough so I could stumble onto my bed.

"What is it now, Zorra?" I asked, still mad.

"Reina and Vixie are arguing again."

"I know."

"Will you do something about it?" I looked up. She was doing her puppy fox eyes. I couldn't resist.

"Fine." I got off the bed. I looked at Zorra. She had on her typical dress. The dress went down to her knees and was strapless. It was red like roses and had a pink frill on the top. Some of her long red hair was down and wavey. The rest was in a ponytail. Her wedged boots were light pink. She had a pink bow tied around her waist and a matching one covering her ears. Both bows had light blue frills on them. This was because they match my sister's eyes. The night our parents were killed was even worse for Zorra. After the cops beat our parents to death they started on Zorra. They popped a blood vessel in her right eye and it turned it pink. I didn't stand for that. So I killed them. Her left eye is icey blue because Reina accidently threw a icey snowball at Zorra's eye.

We walked into the living room. It was a huge mess, as expected. Reina and Vixie usually get into huge arguments and destroy the living room. Zorra and I exchanged looks. "What's wrong now?" I asked shouting over my bickering sisters.

"We got a letter from Beacon Academy!" shouted Reina hurling a lamp at our sister. Reina was the strong one. She had her short red hair styled into the pixie cut she loved. She had her sleeveless leather jacket on over her black t-shirt. Her black jeans, with the knees ripped out, were tucked into her black knee high military boots. She likes the color black.

Vixie dodged the lamp. It instantly shattered when it hit the wall. "The letter said that Professor Ozpin wants one of us to attend Beacon this year!" She threw a vase at Reina. It missed. Vixie is the fashionista. Vixie dyed her hair white. She always has it in a single drill ponytail. The ponytail goes down to her butt. She had on a pink jacket that doesn't go any farther than her chest. She had a rosie belly shirt on. She has a white mini skirt on over her red jeans. She also had light pink wedges on.

I walked over to Reina and snatched the paper out of her hand. "Hey!" She yelled turning towards me. Then I heard a fluff sound and Reina started growling. So I assumed that Vixie threw a pillow at her. Anyways, back to the letter. It said:

Dear Mendokylls,

I, Professor Ozpin, would like for one of you to come and attend my school. Only one may attend this year, but the others may attend next year. The one that joins this year must make their way to Beacon and be here in 2 days.

Sincerely,

Professor Ozpin

I looked up and saw all three sisters smiling at me. "What?"

"You need to pick who goes, Kai." Reina said.

"Zorra and I think it should be you," Vixie said glaring at our sister "but Reina insists that she should go."

"I am the best fighter." Reina said glaring at Vixie.

"Stop!" Zorra yelled. "Kitsune should go because he is the only one who has actually killed before." Zorra looked down and put her hand over her eye. She looked at Reina. "Vixie and I need you more than Kai." Zorra turned to me and winked.

Reina wanted to say something, but she just glared at me and said, "Fine."

Then, as if on cue, a big light came through the window. I turned to face a huge helicopter. I didn't know what to do. My first instinct was to rum. So I pushed the girls into my room and slammed the door behind me. "Weapons ready!"

My sisters knew what to do. Zorra looked under my bed and grabbed her bow. She then ran to my closet and grabbed her quiver. Vixie took out her makeup kit. She grabbed her mascara and instead of putting it on she turned it into her mace. Reina just grabbed the sniper rifle out of my closet and aimed for the door. Me? Well I grabbed my pistol from under my pillow. Then I ran to my closet and grabbed my orange hoodie and my fox head-shaped breastplate. "Ready?" I asked my sisters as I reached for the door knob.

They all nodded "Ready." they said in unison. I grabbed the door knob and swung the door open.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Fight Of My Legacy

Before the Beginning

Chapter 2: The First Fight Of My Legacy

I swung open the door and moved out of the way. Bullets flung past my ears. "What now?" Vixie screamed over the sound of guns.

Vixie, Zorra and I looked at Reina. Reina had a smile on her face. "Stay here!" She ran past us and into the living room. She used her semblance to reverse the direction of the bullets she made them fly back to the guns. Every gun fell on the floor. Reina gave us the cue. We ran into the living room. We faced several human cops.

The reason the are trying to kill us is that we are not supposed to be here. The abandoned building we live in is the apartment complex that our parents raised us in. After that night we came back here. We locked the door. The cops followed us here. When we refused to leave the made everyone either get us out or leave themselves. Over time and many killings done by us, the building became abandoned. So we train and wait for the cops next move.

Anyways, we were surrounded. "What do we do?" Zorra asked.

"We fight!" Reina said shooting on of the cops.

"Right!" Vixie ran up to a cop and sliced his throat. The cop fell to the ground. Then another cop grabbed her. Zorra shot the cop with an arrow. "Thanks." Vixie said. I stared a cop in the face. I ran up to him and kicked him out the window.

One by one my sisters and I killed the cops. When all the cops were dead we faced the real challenge, the helicopter. Reina started running away. "Hey!" Vixie yelled chasing her.

Zorra and I looked at each other. Then a red light shined on my sisters head. I knew what it was. I pushed her out of the way. I felt a sharp pain in my back. Zorra's eyes became big with shock. "Kitsune!"  
I fell into my sisters arms. I felt her tears hit my face. "Zor-" My words fell short.

I heard glass break. Zorra looked. Her eyes became big again. She started backing up. I looked the way she was. I saw two people standing there. A gorilla Faunus and human woman. "Kill them."

The gorilla pushed the woman. I caught a good look at her. She was darker skinned. She had a green tank top on under a black vest. She had on a black poofy skirt and brown wedges. She rolled her eyes. "Yes Al."

"Stay back!" Zorra said standing up. She put all her arrows on the bow. The bow closed on top of them all. Within seconds the bow and arrows were a machine gun. Her metal arrows became bullets.

"You pitiful little girl." the evil chick laughed. I groaned and she looked at me. "Aw is your brother hurt?" She faced me and saw her hair. Honey brown hair. It was down and slightly curled. It was really long. Down to her knees. Anyways she had a white skull barrette in her hair.

"Stay away from him!" I heard Vixie yell. Then I saw Vixie. She was running toward the girl.

When Vixie was so close Al stepped in front of the evil chick and punched my sister. She went flying. She hit the couch so hard it tipped over. "She probably ain't that pretty anymore."

Both the evil people started walking towards Zorra. "Reina!"

"Oh shut up." Al said. He slapped my sister across the face. She fell to the ground. "See your to weak."

"What about him?" the lady asked pointing to me.

"Oh he can watch." Al laughed.

I tried to get up, but the lady kicked me back down. "You won't touch my sisters." I barely managed to get out.

"Oh yeah?" Al asked getting in my face. He picked me up. He put me in a choke hold.

"Watch us." The lady said getting in my face. She turned and I saw them, her two swords in the shape of an X.

I struggled against Al's force. "Stop fidgeting!" He said tightening his hold.

"Let go of him." I heard a voice say.

Then all of a sudden Al's grip loosened. He dropped me. I gasped for air when I hit the ground. "Or else?"

I stood up. I haven't caught my footing yet. I fell back down. I came face to face with a blonde woman. Her hair was in a bun. She had on a white blouse and black pants. She also had a black mini-skirt on, but it was hardly noticeable. She had on black boots with brown heels. On her back was a purple cape. It was ripped. She had a black riding crop as well. "Or else I will punish you." The lady said.

"Al, you get the blonde bimbo." The evil chick said. She was know holding swords and circling my sister.

"Excuse me. Who is the boss?" Al asked obviously pissed about the evil chick giving him orders.

The next thing I was that Al was surrounded by a weird symbol on the ground. Al knew what it was. He ran at the woman. He grabbed something. It turned into a hammer. He swung it at the lady. She ducked and kneed him in the stomach. On the other side of my living room, the evil chick and my sisters were fighting. Vixie apparently got up without me noticing. Anyways, Vixie swung with her sword. The evil chick put her swords in an x and blocked thd sword. She kicked my sister away. She was about to attack when Zorra shot her in the arm. "Ah! You stupid little brat!"

"Karma sucks, right?" Zorra chuckled.

All of a sudden I was lifted off my feet. I swung my elbow back not knowing who helped me up. I missed whoever it was. "Hey!" my sister, Reina!s voice called.

"Sorry." I said. I grabbed my pistol and Reina grabbed her sniper rifle. "Who we go for?"

"The evil chick!" She gave me a look like I had just asked the stupidest question.

"What about-"

"She's got it!" Reina yelled running at the evil chick. While she has running she turned her gun into a hammer. She hit the lady in the back. The lady flew towards Vixie. Vixie grabbed the ladies arm and flipped her over the couch.

I knew they could handle her. So I transformed my pistol into my sword and ran towards Al. He heard me and swung his hammer at me. I slid under it. I got up and stabbed. I missed. The the red symbol appeared on the floor again. Al pushed me out of the way and ran for the window. "Comin' Carmilla?"

"Right behind you." The evil chick said pushing Reina out of the way. Once she reached the window they both jumped.

Out of nowhere we head am engine. Then the helicopter came into our sight. "Later suckers!" Al's voice was heard as the helicopter drove away.

Reina tried to chase them, but the blonde lady stopped her. "Let them go."


End file.
